


Cry to Me

by matriarchcomputer



Series: Writing Requests [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Baby, Dad!Illya, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mama!Gaby, Mom!Gaby, Papa!Illya, Singing Lullaby, gallya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matriarchcomputer/pseuds/matriarchcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Content Private]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Anon. Yes I can. I hope you enjoy!

_________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian lullaby is called "Большая Медведица". I think it's called “The Big Dipper” in English. I tried my best to translate it.


End file.
